


Sarah Belle and the Beast

by poD7et, rabidbinbadger



Series: Tales from the Bunker [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Becky likes this one, F/M, gender bent Lucifer for no particular reason, other than I like to call lucifer 'lucy', sam is the beast, sarah is belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/rabidbinbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sam's retelling of his fling with that art chick back from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Belle and the Beast

“Alright,” Becky huffed, “here’s the next one.”

There were muttered groans from the reluctant guests. No one seemed to want to endure another story, but a flash of sadness from Becky’s watery doe eyes silenced most would-be complaints. They would all see this through until the end . . .

Once upon a time there lived a maiden fair. She didn’t have flaxen hair or bright doe eyes, but she was stunning nonetheless. She possessed an understated beauty that did not go unappreciated. However, it was oft overlooked.

The only attentions she attracted were from an older woman by the name of Lucille. She was known for her deviant ways. However, that is not to say that Luci was not admired by many. She was admired by all for her stunning beauty and “life experience.”

But Sarah seemed immune to Lucille’s feminine charms. She had eyes only for art. She spent her time not seeking out a companion, but in museums looking at the works of the greats. She would carry her notepad with her, her one true love, and scribble notes and sketch the greats ad nauseum.

It seemed that she was doomed to know only a father’s love (her mother had died when she was still a babe). And then one day her father had to leave town. Sarah knew that this was naught more than a fool’s errand. Her father wished to deliver what he named a ‘haunted painting’ to a collector in a nearby city that was over a day’s travel away. However, Sarah loved her father and did not wish to dash his spirits. She encouraged him to make the journey.

At first she sat at home waiting, but in a few hours’ time, she felt guilt creep up into her delicate features and decided to follow after her father to ensure his safety.

At first she stuck closely to the path, but when she saw the gentle curve of the road, she decided to take a shortcut. She would march straight on and shave time off her journey to catch up to her beloved father.

“This can’t possibly bode well,” Crowley groaned, “Who wrote this trash?”

“Oh, but it’s sweet!” Charlie objected.

“Sweet? She’s about to be eaten by wolves or bears or some other manner of nasty woodland creature!” Crowley complained.

“Don’t be ridiculous! She clearly will need to be saved by a certain someone and clearly she isn’t going to fall for--”

“SHUT UP!” Becky screeched. “I was just getting to the good part!

Crowley and Charlie silenced themselves.

“Anyway,” Becky continued . . .

Sarah continued on her way, but she was entirely lost. In a panic, she tittered up and and down the area until she espied an old dilapidated manor. She knocked tentatively, but there was no answer. The sky, that had been threatening to soak the earth, now had cracked open. Her rapping at the front door increased in urgency. Finally, one firm knock later, the door creaked inwards and Sarah stepped inside.

Sarah looked around and saw that everything was covered in white sheets that were in turn covered by a heavy dusting of . . . well, dust. Sarah was convinced she was alone until she heard a door click shut behind her. She turned , but saw nothing. However, she heard the sound of footsteps softly padding away. On instinct, she turned and chased after the footfalls.

Ultimately, she came upon a dead on. Heart broken, and bosom heaving from the exertion, she scanned the apparently empty room one last time and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she turned back. Except she was lost. She sighed audibly and decided she would need to search for the front door. And that’s when she saw it. It was just a shadow, but when she turned, she saw the most monstrous beast she had ever seen. He stood well over six feet tall and hair long and luxurious flowing in an unseen wind. Every muscle tense and pulsing in anticipation of confrontation.

But instead of cowering, Sarah raised a hand and caressed the beast’s face. She saw the hurt and sorrow hiding behind his facade of anger and reached out to soothe that. The beast recoiled and howled even louder, but she was unafraid. It was love at first si--

“Oh my God!” Dean exclaimed.

“Huh? Charlie asked nudging him knowingly.

“No, seriously,” Dean said, “this was the first fic to not suck balls. I mean it’s still pretty crappy, but at least there’s no hardcore gay porn, and Becky seems into it enough to add some emotion.”

“What are you trying to say?” Claire threatened. “That mine wasn’t good enough for you?”

“I wasn’t trying to--” Dean said as he watched Sammy sink lower and lower in his seat, “No way!”

“No way, what?” Charlie asked.

“Sammy . . .” Dean faded off while Samy slunk even lower in his seat. Everyone looked at Sam knowingly.

“Let’s respect Becky’s wish to remain silent.” Sam stated. “ I mean, it’s her birthday and she has earned at least a little of our respect.”

“OMG! Sam! This is yours?” Becky squeed. “Of course it is! It’s the best story I’ve ever read! We’re soulmates!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Sam mumbled.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Becky said.

Sarah’s voluptuous bosom heaved up and down. And with it so did the Beast’s manhood. It throbbed in want and the beast did his best to suppress the feral want that awoke in his belly.

Sarah noticed this and found herself oddly aroused. She took a step closer and could feel the beast’s baited breath upon her fair ski--

\--*-----

“Sam!” Dean interjected, “Tell me that you didn’t write this.”

“Okay, I didn’t write this.” Sam muttered.

“Dude, at least say it with some conviction! I mean, Sarah? Like _the_ Sarah? Like haunted painting Sarah? Like we stayed in town for a few extra _nights_ Sarah?”

“Oh, l-let’s not talk about conviction until you admit that you’re at least a little bit gay for Ca--”

“Shut your face, Sammy or I will make you eat those words and don’t you pretend that I can’t.”

“Oh, I can so take you,” Sam boasted.

“Wanna, bet?” Dean challenged.

“Oh, do I!”

“Okay, what’s it worth to yo--”

“Are you two serious?” Crowley asked.

“You know what?” Becky asked quickly mumbling her way through the rest of the story before stuffing the copy of this fairy tale into her purse, “NEXT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another thrilling tale in this epic series.


End file.
